Love Fools
by Rogue21493
Summary: She was Tyler's cousin who grew up with them.The little sister in a way.He used to think of her as a friend, a sister.But now, he just wants to be the one to hold her and kiss her.And trouble comes a knocking once again.ReidOC might be light M!was a 1shot
1. Untitled One Shot

Untitled  
By: Rogue21493

Disclaimer: Only B so far

Reid grabbed Brandy and pulled her out of Nicky's and pulled her out to the Hummer and pushed her in. He got in next to her and started the car and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Reid?! Reid, what the hell?!" Brandy exclaimed, trying to put on her seat belt.

Reid didn't answer, he just drove.

After five minutes of trying to talk to Reid, Brandy gave up and leaned back in her seat and waited.

Reid pulled up to the cliffs and turned off car right as he jumped out of the car. Reid went to the cliffs edge.

Brandy jumped out and started toward Reid.

"Reid? Reid what is it?" she asked slowly.

Reid didn't answer.

"Reid! Reid, what's going on?" Brandy asked.

Reid turned around and headed to Brandy. He grabbed her by her elbows and pushed her backwards toward the Hummer.

For a second Brandy thought her back was going to slam into the hood but Reid's eyes flashed and Brandy didn't feel no pain at all. Reid had cushioned it.

"Reid?" Brandy asked.

Reid started at her for a second before saying, "God dammit B."

"What? Reid what is it?!" Brandy asked, worried.

Reid leaned in and whispered into Brandy's ear. "Do you know how much you've been torturing me the past two weeks? Huh? Do you know how much I've wanted to pull you away from that bastard, Zack? Do you know how much I've wanted to be the one taking you to the dance tomorrow? Do you know how much I've wanted to just kiss your lips? Do you know how much I've wanted to feel your body next to mine? Do you know how much I've wanted to just hold you and whisper how much you drive me crazy? Do you at all Brandy?"

Brandy had closed her eyes as Reid had spoke and held the shudder that passed through her at feeling his breath on her neck in.

Reid pulled back slightly and leaned his forehead against hers.

Brandy opened her eyes, feeling Reid's forehead on her own.

"Do you know how much I fucking love you? Do you know how much I've been wanting to tell you that and how much I've been wanting to do this?" Reid asked, before kissing Brandy.

Brandy stood there in shock for a second. She then returned the kiss, full blast.

Both of them felt like a live wire had been stuck to their lips. Both felt shivers go through them that had nothing to do with the cold.

Reid's hands slipped from her elbows to her waist and Brandy wrapped her arms around Reid's neck, playing with his hair.

Reid licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Brandy opened her mouth and Reid slipped his tongue into her mouth. They both groaned from the feeling.

They stayed like that for several moments before the need for air became to great.

They pulled apart slightly and leaned their foreheads against each others.

They both were silent for a few moments.

"Yeah, Reid I think I do know, what you've been going through." Brandy murmured.

"You do?" Reid asked.

Brandy nodded slightly. "Yeah."

"How?"

"Because I've been going through the same thing since I first fell for you." Brandy admitted.

"Wait...so we could of been doing this a long time ago?" Reid asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Reid groaned.

"What?" Brandy asked.

"I wish I had realized just how much I loved you years ago, instead of waiting for you to be with some jerk." Reid said.

"Well...we got a lot of time ahead of us."

Reid smirked. "True. We do."

They kissed again but it was interrupted by Reid's cell ringing.

Reid groaned seeing Caleb's name pop up.

"What golden boy?" Reid asked, holding Brandy with one arm to his chest.

"_Where the hell are you Reid? Where did you take B? And why the hell are you using so much?" _Caleb questioned.

"Yeah, well you know something Caleb? The next time you want to get on me, don't call me on my cell."

"_Why's that Reid?"_

"Because then I can't do this." Reid said, before hanging up on Caleb and shoving his phone into his pocket.

Brandy chuckled. "He's going to have your ass for that."

Reid shrugged. "It's worth it."

"Oh really?" Brandy asked, a playful smirk playing on her lips.

"Yep." Reid said, right before kissing her again.

After they pulled away, Brandy pretended to think. "Yeah, that was worth it."

Reid laughed. "Told ya."

They both laughed. Brandy shivered from the wind.

"You cold?" Reid asked.

Brandy nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on." Reid lead her from the front of the car hood to the backseat.

"Ty's gonna kill us." Brandy remarked, getting in the back.

Reid shrugged. "I think he can do with his car for one night."

"Yeah, but no funny business."

Reid placed a hand on his chest where his heart was. "That hurts B."

Brandy rolled her eyes.

"I thought you knew me better then that."

"I do know you. That's _why _I said no funny business."

"Hey!"

Brandy laughed.

Reid grabbed her and pulled her against his chest so she was resting between his legs, while he leaned against the door of the car. Brandy laid her head on Reid's shoulder and her hands/arms were sorta around one of Reid's arms that was holding her.

They stayed like that, silent for a few moments.

"I love you, B." Reid said.

"I love you too, Reid." Brandy said.

Reid leaned his head down and softly kissed Brandy.

When they parted Reid realized something. "Caleb said I was using a lot."

"Yeah and?" Brandy asked.

"I only used once." Reid stated.

"So–oh. But what if–"

Reid shook his head. "It wasn't me. Protecting you from hurting your back on the front of the car wouldn't take that much Power. It must of been something else."

"Something like, Chase?" Brandy asked.

Reid nodded. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly."

"Great." Brandy said sarcastically.

Reid pulled Brandy a little closer to him and held her a little tighter. He didn't want to think of Chase coming back and trying to take her from him. He tried once before when they were just friends. Now that they were more, Reid was even more sure that there was no way in hell that Chase would be able to get her.

A/N: How did you guys like it? Do you want me to make this a story? Let me know in a review:D If you want it to be a story I will start it at the beginning of the movie, so you know what happens and then go into afterward.

REVIEW PLEASE!

**HELP!**

What should the tittle be? You can vote from my ideas or come up with your own:D

1) Love Fools  
2) The Cousin Slash Sister (cause uh the girl is gonna be Tyler cousin lol :D hehe oh and does anyone mind her name is gonna be Brandy? Sorry, I'm on a Brandy kick!)  
3) The Only Gal In The Gang  
4) Not A Witch But Can Still Kick Butt  
5) Ipswich Guys And A Girl?

They suck, I know! Gah! Please vote or come up with your own ideas PLEASE ! THANK YOU!


	2. Party At The Dells

Love Fools  
By: Rogue21493

Summary:She's not a sister, she's just Tyler's cousin that grew up with them. As they're entering their final year at Spencers, trouble comes a knocking. Can they all survive? Now afterward trouble starts up again. And when a foe returns for another's b-day, can they make it, this time? ReidOC

A/N: Well, you guys wanted it! SO HERE IT IS:D :D Hehe

**Party At The Dells  
**(Brandy's pov)

Parties are normal for teenagers right? Yeah, they are. But for teen witches? Uh, not so much, I guess unless you are me and my friends practical brothers! Let me introduce my friends, practical brothers.

First off, my cousin, Tyler Simms. He had black hair and baby blue eyes. He's the youngest _guy, _I'm the youngest in the group. Sucks. Especially when you're a girl and you like a guy.

Secondly, there's Caleb Danvers aka the leader. He's like the leader of the group I guess. He has black spikey hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sounds hot, huh? Yeah, I had a crush on him for a little bit before.

And last, well not even last, but anyways, Pogue Perry. He's like Caleb's second in command. He has longish brown hair with hazel eyes. Once again I once had a crush on him.

And well, there is one other but he's not—

"What's up fellas?" I turned and saw none other then, Reid Garwin. Blond hair, startling grey eyes and my _now_ crush.

"When did I become a fella, Reid?" I asked before my cousin could ask where he was. Me and Tyler are like twins, I swear. We grew up in the same house and everything, so yeah.

Reid gave me a look. "Sorry, B, didn't realize it was you." he said, sarcastically.

While Tyler asked, "Where were you? Me and B stopped by to give you a lift." I glanced at what I was wearing.

I was in black boots, ripped jeans, long seleve black shirt for Slipknot with the thumb holes my thumbs were through and my leather jacket. Regular clothes for me, but not for a girl trying to impress Reid Garwin. I looked like a rocker/tomboy or whatever but not Reid's type. His types are normally in tiny skirts, and tiny shirts and ready to jump into the sack with him. My dark brown hair that was chopped to the top of my shoulders and the streaks in it barely, you couldn't see really, because, one it was so dark and two, because I needed to brighten them again aka, redo them.

"Well, hell boys..." Reid was saying when I came back to the conversation. He kicked a few rocks over the edge. "Let's drop in." he jumped off.

"Shit, yeah!" Tyler said, going down too, but backwards.

"Tyler!" Caleb yelled.

I shook my head. Great, the two people that normally take me down jumped off without me.

"Come on, Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us...yet." Pogue said before jumping off.

I looked at Caleb. "Oh, Caleb?"

"What B?" Caleb asked, looking at me. Yeah, I see why so many people like him.

"I can't jump off, without some help. I'm not a witch like you guys." I reminded him.

Caleb gave me that smile that half said, sorry and also said, come on. I wrapped my arms around Caleb and held on. Caleb held onto me too.

When we landed I walked up to Tyler and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Tyler exclaimed rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!"

"You forgot about me. You jumped off without me." I said, pouting.

Tyler groaned when he saw me pout. "I'm sorry B."

I grinned. "Good cuz." I said, throwing a arm over his shoulders. "Doesn't mean your off the hook though."

Tyler groaned. He knew I could hold a grudge.

I then smacked Reid and Pogue upside the head at the same time which was easy since they were next to each other.

"Ow. Aww, baby girl." Reid said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest. "I'll bring you down myself, next time, okay?"

I nodded. "If I let you. I might want Caleb to do it." I stuck my tongue out at him. I hoped I was hiding how much I really liked him.

Reid stuck his tongue out at me. I just shrugged.

We started to walk to the party in a line. From the tallest to the shortest. Pogue, Caleb, Reid, Tyler and then me. I hate being the youngest and the shortest! I'm just 5'7, two whole inches shorter then Tyler.

I saw a few people I knew but not that many. I rarely hang out with any one other then the guys. Sucks, huh? But that happens when people want to hang out with you, just cause you happen to be related to a Son Of Ipswich. Yeah, that's what the guys are called.

I knew where we were heading. Toward Kate, who was Pogue's girlfriend. Kate has mocha skin and black hair and brown eyes.

I noticed a new girl with Kate. Blond, blue eyes, good body, in a skirt and short top...yeah Reid's gonna want to get that. Great.

"Hey Kate." Caleb said.

"Caleb." Kate said.

Kate went and hugged Pogue.

"Who's this?" Pogue asked after him and Kate said their hellos.

"My new roommate. Sarah, this is Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid–" Kate got cut of by Reid, who else?

"Garwin. Reid Garwin. God evening." Reid said, shaking Sarah's hand.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Good evening." Sarah said.

I shared a smile with Tyler.

"You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kind of remind me of her."

"You dingbat. Your gram's name is Rosemary." I stated. Rosemary Garwin is the sweetest woman I swear.

"Caleb Danvers." Caleb said. "And you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way."

Sarah laughed. "Good. Sarah."

I snorted. "Brandy Maynard." I said, shaking Sarah's hand.

Sarah grinned.

I saw Kira aka Aaron Abbott's backup girlfriend coming up to us. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Caleb." Kira said.

"Kira." Caleb said.

"How was your summer?" Kira asked.

Caleb didn't answer. Kira turned around and faced Sarah.

"I'm Kira." Kira said.

"Sarah." Sarah said.

"Oh, right. From the Boston public. Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spenser from a public?" Kira asked.

"Leave her alone Kira." I said.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb asked.

"Why don't you give it a rest?" Aaron asked stepping in front of Caleb.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron." Caleb said.

"I'm sure you don't." Aaron said.

"You posers make me wanna puke." one of Aaron's friends said.

"Is that right?" Reid asked. He stepped toward them.

"Hey, let it go." Caleb said, stopping Reid.

"I think you owe Kira an apology." Aaron said.

"Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." Caleb said.

Some guy I have never seen came and got in between them. "You were being kind of bitchy." he said to Kira. I liked the guy already.

The guy who had made that puking comment earlier puked on Aaron's back.

Reid chuckled and Caleb gave Reid a look. I shook my head. Why was he always using so damn much?

"Guys, Dylan just called. He said he saw three cop cars headed this was on Old Dell Road." I heard someone say over the loudspeakers.

I heard people yelling, "Hey, let's rollཀ", and "Let's go."

We all exchanged looks and headed off toward the woods.

"You need a ride?" Pogue asked Kate, as we walked through the woods to Tyler's hummer..

"No, Sarah drove us out here." Kate said.

"Will I see you back at the dorms?" Pogue asked.

"It's getting late. I'm just gonna crash." Kate said.

Pogue and Kate kissed, making me roll my eyes jokingly.

"Call me in the morning?" Kate asked, when they pulled apart.

"I could use a lift." I heard from behind. I looked and saw the guy who said Kira had been bitchy.

"No problem." Kate said.

"Hey, nice going back there. Caleb." Caleb said from where he was walking next to Sarah.

"Chase."

Caleb and Chase shook hands.

"Thought that guy and I were about to go at it." Chase said. "His friend's puking sure came at an opportune time."

I nodded, with a smirk. "Oh, yea it did." I said.

"Didn't it, though?" I heard from behind me. I looked and saw Reid and Tyler. I grinned at them.

I slowed down just enough to walk next to Reid. I slipped my arm around his. I grinned at him. "You're my escort to the car." I said, with a smile.

Reid laughed. "Of course, my lady." he said in a British accent.

I laughed as did Tyler and Reid.

For a second I could image that I was really with Reid but it's just a daydream.

Sarah, Kate and Chase went to Sarah's car. "Good night." I heard her say as I walked to the car.

I got in the backseat in between Caleb and Pogue.

"Sarah wants you, man." Pogue said.

"That's bullshit." Reid said, turning to look at us.

"Oh, now. Don't be jealous, Reid." Pogue said.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, leave it alone." But being guys, they didn't.

"My car won't startཀ" I heard Sarah yell.

Tyler rolled down his window. "Hop in with us." he said.

"I can't just leave it hereཀ" Sarah said.

"I could fix it for you." Reid said.

"Reid, don't." Caleb said.

"It's not over yet, boys." Reid said. Reid got out of the car and went to Sarah's car.

"Let it go. It's his life, man." Pogue said.

"But we have to watch it go to waste." I said under my breath.

I watched as Reid opened the hood. "Touch something you dumbass." I muttered.

Reid closed the hood. "Try it again." I heard him say. I heard Sarah's car start.

"Thank youཀ" Sarah said.

Sarah drove off. "Gotta bolt. Move over." Reid said to Tyler, opening the driver door.

"It's my car." Tyler said.

"Move over, Ty." I said.

"Move over, baby boy. Nowཀ" Caleb said.

Tyler moved over and Reid got in the driver side. I looked behind us, and saw a police car coming around a bend after us.

I smirked. Time for some fun!

"No sweat." Reid said, talking about the police car.

Reid took a turn, sharply, making me fall to my side. I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna get killed one of these days." I muttered.

"Ah, we gotta pull over." Caleb said.

I looked behind us. There was only one cop car. We could handle that.

"You wanna stop? That'll impress Harvard." Reid said.

"All right, what the hell? Let's lose them." Caleb said.

"Awesomeཀ" I said.

"Cut across Marblehead. We might as well have some fun while we're at it." Caleb said.

"Wooooཀ" I said. I just couldn't help myself, really I couldn't.

"Lose themཀ" Pogue said.

"Step on it. Goཀ" Tyler said.

"Put the pedal to the metal, Reidཀ" I said.

Reid went over this big dip, where the ground went down and we were in the air for a second. Caleb bounced, hitting me in my head with his shoulder, but that didn't hurt as bad as me bouncing up and coming back down and knocking heads with Pogue.

Reid was driving to the cliffs. I bit my bottom lip. I knew this was going to be fun.

"All right, guys, you ready?" Reid asked.

"Come on, Caleb. It's gonna take all of us." Pogue said.

Caleb sighed a bit. He nodded.

I held on to Caleb and Pogue as we went over. Hello! I have no powers what so ever!

"Harry Potter can kiss my assཀ" Reid yelled as we went over. (A/N: I love that lineཀ I am a Harry Potter fan but still. That is FUNNYཀ)

I laughed at Reid.

Not even a minute later we came and landed right behind the cop car.

We all laughed like crazy.

"See ya suckers!" I yelled as Reid backed up.

"Son of a bitch." I read one of the cops lips. It made me laugh harder! (A/N: I know he doesn't say that till they're driving away but shhhh ;) )

We drove out of the woods. Reid headed to a small diner. We all went in and joked around, eating. We then drove to where Pogue left his bike and dropped him and Caleb off. Pogue was giving him a ride to his house.

Reid drove back to the dorms. Tyler told him he'd be in the room in a bit. He was walking me to my dorm room.

I hugged Reid good night and walked with Tyler to my room.

"Ready for school in a few days, sis?" Tyler asked.

All the guys called me 'sis' cause I'm like the sister in the group. I rolled my eyes jokingly. "No, but your gonna make me go."

"Hey, can't let all your smarts go to waste." he joked.

I smirked. Me and Tyler are both 16 and Seniors. Yes, SENIORS! We skipped a grade together. He's only two months older, if I haven't told you. His birthday is in December and mine in February.

"Well, night B." Tyler said.

"Night Tyler." I kissed Tyler's cheek good night and went in my room.

I got dressed in my pjs. And went to bed.

A/N: Sucky place to end it but oh well. REVIEW!


End file.
